1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The applicant proposed a conventional washing machine in the Japanese laid open patent No. 11-137895. The disclosed conventional washing machine is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6.
In these figures, a reference numeral xe2x80x9c31xe2x80x9d is a washing/dehydrating tank with a bottom, which is fixed to a first hollow cylindrical revolving axis 32 mounted for rotation in a bearing such that the journal 32 communicates with the washing/dehydrating tank 31. A reference character xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d is protrusions formed on the inner wall of the washing/dehydrating tank 31. A pulsator 34 is fitted to a second revolving conduit journal 33 arranged so as to rotate within and extending through the first cylindrical journal 32. An annular drainage pipe 35 is co-axially arranged with the tank at the upper periphery of the washing/dehydrating tank 31. A reference character xe2x80x9c35axe2x80x9d is an annular drainage opening connected to the annular drainage pipe 35.
A reference numeral xe2x80x9c36xe2x80x9d, arranged on the inner wall of the washing/dehydrating tank 31 for being pushed toward the center of the washing/dehydrating tank 31, is loosners for loosening the washing in the dehydrating tank. These loosners, in the form of bent rod paddles, are contacted to the above-mentioned inner wall by springs. A reference character xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d is rubber cushions for relieving colliding impacts of the loosners 36 to the inner wall.
The loosners 36 are pushed toward the center of the washing/dehydrating tank 31 against forces from the springs, in accordance with pushing movements of pushing rods 37 driven by a movement of a roller 38. The roller is moved in accordance with a revolving movement of the washing/dehydrating tank 31 and it is arranged at a corner of the annular drainage pipe 35. Consequently, the loosners 36 revolve around axes 36a attached to the inner wall of the washing/dehydrating tank 31.
The annular drainage pipe 35 has the annular drainage opening 35a on its inner wall and a plurality of drainage openings 31a are arranged on the washing/dehydrating tank 31 at positions facing to the annular drainage opening 35a. 
On the upper side of the second cylindrical revolving axis 33 an opening 33a communicating with the washing/dehydrating tank 31 is formed and to the lower side of the second cylindrical revolving axis, a three-way branched pipe 39 is co-axially and rotatably connected.
The three-way branched pipe 39 is capable of forming an air discharge passage for leading dehumidified air from a dehumidifier 41, forming a drainage passage for draining washing water from the washing/dehydrating tank 31 and forming a closed passage for stopping the washing water from flowing out of the washing/dehydrating tank 31 by diverting a diverting valve 40.
In the above-mentioned conventional washing machine, the loosners 36 are positioned at standby positions from pushed positions and the three-way valve 40 of the three-way branched pipe 39 is diverted so as to form the closed passage before starting a washing operation. Then water is supplied to the washing/dehydrating tank 31, a detergent is added, the washing is put into the tank and the pulsator 34 is revolved.
During a rinsing operation, the pulsator 34 is revolved as water is being supplied into the washing/dehydrating tank 31. Water in the washing/dehydrating tank 31 is discharged via the drainage openings 31a to the annular drainage pipe 35, wherefrom water is discharged to the outside via a drainage pipe 50.
During a dehydrating operation, the three-way valve 40 of the three-way branched pipe 39 is diverted so as to form the drainage passage, the pulsator 34 is stopped and the washing/dehydrating tank 31 is revolved at a higher rate. In this operation, water in the washing/dehydrating tank 31 and included in the washing is moved upward along a slanted inner wall of the washing/dehydrating tank 31 by a centrifugal force and is discharged into the annular drainage pipe 35 via the drainage openings 31a and also is discharged from the drainage passage. Washing/rinsing water stayed in the second annular axis 33 and the three-way branched pipe 39 during the washing/rinsing operations is discharged from the drainage passage.
When the dehydrating operation is finished, the washing in the washing/dehydrating tank 31 is moved to and annularly pressed against the inner wall of the tank, and an air passage is already formed during the dehydrating operation at the center portion of the washing.
After finishing the dehydrating operation, the loosners 36 are pushed toward the center of the washing/dehydrating tank 31 so as to loosen the stuck washing to the inner wall. Thus, air passages are formed among the washing and between the washing and the washing/dehydrating tank 31.
After the air discharge passage is secured by diverting the three-way valve 40 of the three-way branched pipe 39, a humidifier 41 is put into operation. Air bearing humidity in the outer case and in the washing/dehydrating tank 31 is sucked and dehumidified by the dehumidifier 41. The washing is dried by repeated cycles of the above-mentioned sucking and dehumidifying procedures. The drying operations and above-described loosening operations can be properly and repeatedly carried out.
However, there are still the following problems in the conventional washing machine.
The washing operation is carried out according to a sequence consisting of securing the closed passage by diverting the three-way valve 40 of the three-way branched pipe 39, supplying water, adding the detergent and putting the washing into the washing/dehydrating tank 31, consequently the washing is washed as earth/sand, waste thread, dust and the like are being stuck to the washing, when the washing bears the above-mentioned foreign substances.
Floating earth/sand, waste thread, dust and the like are removed to a certain extent when a large quantity of water is used, since overflowed water from the washing/dehydrating tank 31 is discharged to the annular drainage pipe 35 as water being supplied to the washing/dehydrating tank 31 and the pulsator 34 being revolved during the rinsing operation. However this rinsing operation is not enough to remove the above-mentioned foreign substances completely.
Consequently, the washing is dehumidified and dried without removing stuck earth/sand, waste thread, dust and the like to the washing completely. Remaining earth/sand, waste thread, dust and the like can be removed afterward, but a further troublesome work is required to remove them.
The present invention is carried out in view of the above-mentioned problems. The objective of the present invention is to provide a washing machine capable of removing stuck earth/sand, waste thread, dust and the like to the washing effectively by arranging the washing machine such that overflowed or rinsing water from a washing/dehydrating tank is led to a side pipe, where water is filtered and circulated to the washing/dehydrating tank by a pump arranged in middle of the side pipe when washing and rinsing operations are executed by revolving the washing/dehydrating tank.
The washing machine provided by the present invention comprises: a cylindrical washing/dehydrating tank with its diameter gradually increasing from its bottom to its upper portion, having a bottom fixed to a cylindrical revolving journal arranged as a communicating pipe being communicated to the tank; an annular drainage pipe co-axially arranged with the tank at an upper periphery of the washing/dehydrating tank; loosners for loosening the washing attached to the inner wall of the tank so as to be pushed toward the center of the washing/dehydrating tank; a pushing means for pushing lossners toward the center of the washing/dehydrating tank; a dehumidifier; an annular opening formed on the inner wall portion of the annular drainage pipe; a plurality of drainage openings formed on the washing/dehydrating tank so as to face against the annular opening; a three-way branched pipe capable of forming an air supply passage for leading dried air from the dehumidifier to the washing/dehydrating tank, a drainage passage for discharging washing water from the washing/dehydrating tank to the outside or a closed passage for stopping washing water flowing out of the washing/dehydrating tank by diverting a three-way valve, co-axially and revolvingly connected to the lower portion of the cylindrical revolving journal; a side pipe arranged between the annular drainage pipe and the three-way branched pipe for circulating overflowed washing water from the washing/dehydrating tank to the annular drainage pipe via the three-way branched pipe to washing/dehydrating tank or for discharging washing water to the outside by a pump; and a demountable filter arranged in the side pipe.
Sensors for detecting the quantity of the overflowed washing water from the washing/dehydrating tank to the annular drainage pipe can be arranged in the side pipe and/or the annular drainage pipe so as to control revolution rates of the washing/dehydrating tank and the pump.